


here are the things that stick

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kwoon Sex, M/M, manila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be lust. It might be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here are the things that stick

**Author's Note:**

> manila is my endless pit of possible becket-hansen bros fun. 
> 
> have some vague porn that never quite puts out bc that’s how i roll.

Ranger Baby Becket is sweet and young and he brings him to his knees.

The hotel suite is nice, too nice for an old soldier like Herc. But the plush carpets do wonders for his knees when the impression Manila has on them keeps him there.

“Best present _ever_.”

Herc laughs, and it is a sound that doesn’t come out quite so defeated then. He has one hand resting against the hollow of those hips, the other wrapping around the base of Raleigh’s erection. He doesn’t give him an answer only because he is a little more than eager himself. When he ducks his head, he doesn’t quite close his eyes. Herc wants to see the kid’s face when he comes.

“—Wait.”

Raleigh has been twenty-one for all of five days.

He tells him _wait_.

Herc freezes like he’s overstepped and if Raleigh isn’t into it before, now he just wants nothing but. He also wants one more thing when he tugs Herc back up to his feet, along the length of him, already stripped down with his back pressed against the wall of this fancy suite.

And with all the finesse his brain can still muster in that fine haze of lust that settles, Raleigh presses his mouth to his.

Seeks him out for that kiss he’s after. Raleigh is well convinced that there is little else in the world that can beat this even if it is probably a little clumsy, his erection caught between them, the lube of the condom trailing a stain across Herc’s flight suit. But they are both looking a little worse for wear when they pull back, and that isn’t a bad thing at all.

Raleigh has gone rounds with a Category IV, he plans for more with this man right here.

“I hope you still want me to kiss you after this, kid.”

Raleigh laughs, and assures Herc this.

“Won’t be a problem.”

 

Turns out, it still isn’t.

 

“No doubt about it.”

His chest is heaving. His breathing is ragged. He turns around and finds Raleigh Becket stepping inside the empty Kwoon.

Herc does not trust himself with words. He barely trusts his lungs to drag in the next breath. The interruption though is not entirely unwelcome.

Given, he has no idea how much time has pass since he has been down here, just that his fingertips are feeling like they have been worn to the bone with how hard he has been banging the hanbō in his hands against the mats without an opponent to counter each one.

“Your son’s an asshole.”

Herc’s chuckle is as amused as he can be in these last few moments. There is a hint of deprecation in it but that too is a given.

“That’s hardly the worst I’ve heard about the kid.”

It is a reflection of what it means to be a father at the end of the world. He has no excuses, and if it’s an apology Raleigh is looking for here, this is hardly the first time Herc has apologized on behalf of his son. Raleigh Becket cocks his head to the side, surveys the scene, and Herc cannot help but wonder how long he has been here before he decides to speak up.

“That’s hardly the worst I’ve said about the kid myself, Becket.”

When Raleigh laughs, it’s a much sweeter thing.

He welcomes him back on to the mats, and if Raleigh declines the hanbō and steps up into his personal space instead, Hercules has a hard time saying _no_ to that.

“’s been a long time since Manila.”

Raleigh’s lips pull back to show teeth at that.

Herc is not an easy man to bring down. Raleigh still manages to catch him by surprise. Those months working on the Wall haven’t quite dulled him like the brat is convinced. Herc ends up with his back on the mats, not entirely pinned beneath Raleigh.

Raleigh has a hard time tearing his eyes from how Herc’s chest heaves, the way his breath catches, and the movement of his Adam’s apple. And Raleigh has a harder time biting that sharp spike of lust back down.

“Stating facts now, are we?”

Raleigh wants to think he is testing the waters but Herc tracks him with his eyes. Their hands flat where they touch the Kwoon mats, their hands curling where they touch. There is a hesitation between them that has no right being in their way.

“Still want me, Becket?”

“Yes.”

Herc stops short at the easy conviction, he gives him a pause like he wants to give him a chance. Raleigh doesn’t take it. He hasn’t that first time, he doubts taking the time to make that same consideration now is kind of a moot point.

“I’m not changing my mind, Herc.”

“That’s a relief to hear.”

It isn’t Raleigh to bend his head down, it is Herc lifting himself up to kiss him this time.

It feels just as long as it really has been.

Given how much he’s wanted him, how much he still wants him, Raleigh figures the black eye or the split lip he is bound to earn once Ranger Charles Hansen finds out is well worth this.


End file.
